Naruto and Hinata's Love Story
by KiarasYuri
Summary: It's the day after Naruto's birthday and Hinata goes to wish him a happy late birthday. What will happen? Will Naruto's birthday wish come true? NaruHina (First story)


It was a nice sunny morning, the day after Naruto's birthday. Hinata knew she was late to his birthday, so she walked up to Naruto and talked to him, "H-h-happy l-late birth-d-day Naruto-kun!"

He smiled "Arigato, Hinata"

A shy smile forms on her face while she looks at the ground "H-hey, Naruto-kun"

"Hey Hinata, how's life? He replies

Hinata blushes at the sight of Naruto talking to her. "Good. H-how are y-you?"

He smiles "I'm great talking to you"

"Th-that's good" she continues looking at the ground, not daring to look him in the eyes. Naruto smiles at her while Hinata looks back up at him, smiling shyly. "You want to go for some ramen?" he finally asks

"S-sure" she replies as Naruto puts his hand in hers. Hinata steps back suddenly, his hand still in hers

"Are you ok?" he asks slightly concerned

Hinata nods quickly "Y-y-yes, I-I'm fine"

He nods "Good, I don't want you to be hurt or anything bad

"O-okay" Hinata nods again, allowing Naruto to drag her along. Seconds later, Naruto starts walking towards the noodle bar "S-so, do you b-bring many p-people t-to the n-noodle b-bar?" Hinata asks

"Only you" Naruto replies as she blushes deeply. As she blushes, Naruto smiles at her also with a slight blush. "Wh-when are we getting to the noodle bar?" she asks. Naruto didn't say anything. Minutes later, they arrive at the noodle bar and Naruto pulls out a chair for Hinata. She sits down "Th-thank you."

He stays silent, then sits down, "Order anything you want" he finally says.

"Um, I-I'll have a-any-th-thing." A bowl of chicken ramen is then set before her. She smiles softly "Th-thank you." Then a bowl of Naruto's usual is set before him while Hinata eats slowly "Th-this is n-nice"

"Yeah" he replies, eating his ramen fast. Minutes later, they both finish their food "I-I had a-a good t-time." She smiles softly, "Th-thank y-you"

"I did too and no problem"

She stands up, "I-I guess I'll s-see y-you around?"

"Actually, do you want to come back to my place for a while?"

She blushes deeply, "R-r-really?"

"Yeah" he replies

"O-okay." she says shyly as he takes her hand

"Let's go." They walk out of the noodle bar and start walking towards Naruto's house.

Minutes later they arrive

"Tadaima!" (I'm home in Japanese) he shouts as he opens the door as Hinata looks around.

"N-nice p-place, I n-never thought I'd e-ever b-be h-here" she says

"Heh, thanks, it's quite small though"

"I-it's still b-big enough" she says

"Big enough for one person I guess" he replies

She nods "Wh-what do y-you want t-to do?" she says as he sits on the couch

"Sit down" he says looking at her. She sits down meekly, Naruto then makes a _bold_ move by putting his arm around her. She the flinches, but then allows him. She puts her head on his chest; Naruto then kisses her forehead causing her to flinch again. Hinata then gets used to it and closes her eyes.

"Look up" Naruto says as Hinata opens her eyes and looks up curiously. He then kisses her lips quickly then looks away slightly embarrassed. Hinata tries not to faint, "N-Naruto-kun?"

He looks back at her "Uh, yeah?

"Sh-should I go now?" she asks

"No, please" he says as Hinata sits there awkwardly

"I l-like you" he whispers

"R-really?" she whispers back, "I-I like y-you t-too"

He smiles and they both stand up.

"I think I'll be going now" Hinata says

"Wait! I need to ask you something" Naruto says as they walk over to the door

"Y-yes, what is it? She asks

"W-will you be my girlfriend? I know I've known you for years now, but I've only recently found my feelings for you"

"Yes" she replies as he kisses her cheek

He smiles as he stands back "I'll see you around"

She smiles and opens the door "See you" she then says walking out the door.

**Writer notes: **

**My first story, what did you guys think? There are probably a few grammatical errors in there, but it's my first, cut me some slack. All of my fanfics will be slightly edited RPs (roleplays) from my RP accounts on twitter! Anyway, see you guys later!**


End file.
